<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谵妄Delirium by Paraly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866959">谵妄Delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly'>Paraly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>谵妄Delirium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Resurrection Stone (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你诞生于我的谵妄，那么你的言语，是否代表着我栖居于心脏，不愿承认的渴望？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>谵妄Delirium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战后，伏地魔已死亡 </p><p>所谓谵妄产物里德尔x黑魔王还是救世主波特 </p><p>HE（你敢信？挑眉） </p><p>灵感来源：OTCK大大在tumblr的讨论帖（没错我就是那个窥屏大佬聊天的小透明）</p><p>摘要：战争远去留下的疮痍，在充斥着灰烬与砾石的战场上燃烧着，撕裂了我为之奋斗事物的表层，我看到那絮状的内容物，繁杂，混乱，甚至刻蚀着腐朽，这是我为之平尽全力的正义，它的缺口嘲笑着我的诉求。当我意识到时，我正在沿着伏地魔的道路越走越远。 </p><p>说来我原先我写过一个“所谓影像”的小短篇，不过由于背景和篇幅受限没有描绘出自己想要的，这也算是二次尝试（咳，扯远了。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伏地魔死了，他的身体倒在广场中央。那个拥有八个魂器的黑魔王，死神般收割生命，制造恐惧的不可提名传说，像凡人一样死去，他从所有人的世界消失了，除了我。 </p><p>哈利波特转过身，那个身着黑色长袍的男人背对着他，冬日的冷阳为他披上着锋利而危险的轮廓，那是黑魔王作为博金博克商店店员时期的着装。 </p><p>“神锋无影！”他缓慢抬起手臂，像是需要更多的时间来确认和回想。白光穿过里德尔的身体，男人跌倒在地上，错愕的表情停滞对方尚存人性的脸上，血液在碎砖与沙砾间流淌。 </p><p>“你在干什么？”一双大手附上了他的肩膀，他在压力的迫协下后退了两步，得到对方更加激烈地摇晃他的身体。 </p><p>“嘿，哥们，我知道你很需要发泄，但对着空气甩魔咒不是一个优秀的选择。”哈利点了点头，试图将对方接下来的话语吞咽回肚子里，失落感坠入身体更沉的内部，他重新将目光固定在里德尔存在的方向，那个在别人眼中仅仅是空寂的魁地奇球场。 </p><p>被血液侵入的地面重回空白，里德尔仍然站在那个地方，露出一半俊美的侧脸。为什么不能从我的世界滚开？我带给你死亡，你却又一次存在，固执的，如顽渍烙在我的大脑和心脏。即使只是我的臆想。 </p><p>他的黑袍下看不到阴影，他的身后似乎联通着一条暗无天日，没有尽头的走廊，那是我难以释怀而堆积于此的过往。 </p><p>“去塔楼？我想家养小精灵会乐意为我们准备些吃的。”罗恩握住哈利的手腕，手指无意间触碰到了对方的伤口，在对方削微的瑟缩中悻悻缩回了手。“Come on! 打魁地奇的地方多了去的，没有必要一直看着那个地方。”他率先带领着友人绕过前厅那条安放这逝者尸体的走廊，走向礼堂中央。他们早已丧失了无知的特权，他们愿意背负懦弱，得以暂时的逃避现实，用稻草填充自己挖空的心脏。 </p><p>哈利偏离了罗恩口中的路线，停留在大厅中央，目光停滞在中央墙壁印有校徽的绸布上。罗恩半心半意地挑起话题，半是安慰半是希望自己暂时搁置失去亲人的伤痛。正如他们都尝试在废墟中成长。但并不是所以人。 </p><p>哈利情不自禁地伸出手去触碰那段绸布，那片终日悬挂在礼堂中央从未引起过多注意的地方，它的形状不再完美，右上角的四分之一绿色被生生撕裂，粗糙的边缘被焦痕灼伤。 </p><p>“他们活……”他听到对方咬牙切齿的咆哮，却在语句即将收尾的地方戛然而止。 </p><p>“不说完吗？”他侧目看着对方，语句如同他礁石般僵硬的身体一样冰冷。“不了，这不太好……我是说，我没有想过马尔福会递给你魔杖，他们可是天生的混蛋。” </p><p>天生的？哈利的心脏在颤动着，不知是在欣慰，哀鸣，还是什么。 </p><p>“我在想，谁会有精力来做这个？在战争刚刚结束的时候。”废墟与遗骸需要清扫和重建，逝者需要安葬和哀悼，伤痕需要照料和安抚，身体早已疲惫的难以支撑，任何动作难以为继。谁会来做这个。 </p><p>“并不是所有人都与伏地魔直接战斗，但他也参与了战争，他认为自己可以拥有权利来裁决这个学院的消失。你不能理解这个，正如你永远无法理解伏地魔。” </p><p>是的，正如我永远无法理解伏地魔。 </p><p>沉重的空气蔓延过走廊，将大厅与前厅连接在一起，他努力不去思考尚未结痂的伤口，他的眼神却不断地向逝者的方向飘荡。“赫敏呢？”他揉了一把头发，用手指抿开粘连的发丝。 </p><p>“去找她的父母了。”罗恩耸了耸肩膀 “我原本试图说服她休息一会。” </p><p>“然后没有成功？”<br/>“她说如果我说完这句话，她就让我体会100种创意死亡。”罗恩绞着手指，做了一个鬼脸，跟随哈利向城堡深处的走廊走去。 </p><p>“会有你们的亲热时间的，我去一趟校长办公室。”罗恩对上了哈利的目光，透过好友翠绿的眸子，看到了前方堆砌这碎石的废墟上，隐约存在一个人形轮廓。哈利他他一瞬间惊愕的停顿中与他擦肩而过，袍尾消失在走廊拐角处。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>空寂的走廊没有零散的身影，只有画像发出不合时宜地低语，将玻璃碎屑撒进哈利的心脏，越是靠近旋转楼梯门前的那座石像，胸腔的空气就愈发稀薄和令人窒息，当他紧闭着双眼跨过倾倒的石像时，他忍不住再一次质问自己是否准备好了。 </p><p>显然，没有。<br/>他站在办公室之前，木门填充了整个视野前端。零散的字句在喉咙中翻滚着，像是半开的热水积蓄着喷涌的那一刻，他却在此刻，发觉自己无话可说。 </p><p>从敬重，信任，无条件的交付，到疏离，背叛，单纯全然不顾的愤怒，潮汛见长，暗流涌动，最终贝壳与沙砾沉入深底，一切趋于平静，理智被动用，试图凝结出理解的产物。 </p><p>他以为他已经全然接受了对方合理的托词，选择了无视每一个关节处魁偶线掠出的血痕，默认，并重新接管自己被铺垫了十八年的人生，他本以为。 </p><p>可是，精神的刀口无法愈合，无法消除的内在会腐蚀并杀死他，他在战争的中央，遍体鳞伤，他该向谁索取补偿？ </p><p>伏地魔的身体躺在大厅上，逐渐腐烂的肉体甚至没有破碎的灵魂能够凌迟；嘲讽挫败他的教授被遗落在尖叫棚屋，颈部被贯穿，一生仅有的软肋凝成银白色的丝缕离浮在冥想盆中，成为他唾手可得的无趣苦涩；推他步入死亡校长的躯干早已从他所置身的塔楼跌落，毕生所求的圣器握在自己手里，人们因为渴望拥有而制造战争，结果呢？谁也不曾得到什么。 </p><p>“下午好，邓布利多先生。”他的指尖毫不留恋地擦过木门褪漆的边缘。在吱嘎作响的背景音中说出自己的问候语。“战争结束了。” </p><p>画像中的老人张了张嘴，蠕动着银白色的胡须，没有发出声响，泪水浸透了那双湛蓝色的双眼，沿着对方面颊上的沟壑流下。那段时间，他仅仅是站着，所有的情感像坠入湖海的一簌溪流，被悄无声息地抚平和消化，湖面旷然无波。 </p><p>“我为你感到骄傲，孩子。”是的，他会这样说。哈利取出自己断成两节的魔杖放在书桌上，鲜红的尾羽在咒声中连接，杖尖迸射着耀眼的火花。 </p><p>“复活石被我遗落在禁林里了，我会把它找回来。”他吐出胸腔中的空气，“我会保留他们。”宣布一个决定而非如履薄冰地等待批准。如果有什么是这场战争要求他学会的，他可以为现实妥协，但不会，且不能，被任何人控制和成为从属。 </p><p>他的眼睛紧紧地盯着墙壁上那抹代表蛇院的绿色，深沉的，完整而不失鲜活，大厅里那些带着焦斑的院徽从大脑中划过。战争结束的余温正在将这个着四分之一个学校的学生推向被凌虐的高点，可悲的是，人们会认为他们是应得的，甚至包括，曾经的自己。 </p><p>“我不会建议任何人保留它们。但我并不总是对的，尤其是面对你，我的孩子。”<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>哈利波特退出办公室，虚掩的木门足以隔绝无尽的交流，邓布利多最后的回答却未在脑海中淫灭<br/>。里德尔正站在门口，似乎在等待，脸上露出一个沉思的表情。“走了。”他向那个方向点了一下头，随即露出一个轻笑。 </p><p>就好像，里德尔真实存在一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>持续性的战斗与魔力碰撞似乎破坏了城堡的魔法核心，通往大厅的楼梯出乎意料的平坦，没有石坻移动时的巨响，徒然消失的石砖，和瞬间拔高的断面，生机被掩埋在夜色，死寂戳动着哈利内心的失落感。 </p><p>空洞的脚步声在这偌大的空间里回响，与他形影相随，他因无法忍受内在随着行走缓慢下坠的刺痛而停下脚步，将自己的手指交错着放在栏杆上，透过通往前厅的大门，看着罗恩缓缓走向门厅，与他的家人交谈。 </p><p>哈利注视着那些聚集在一起的红头发人们，转过身，向通往城堡后方的门走去。他知道他的出现会带来什么，韦斯莱夫人会拥抱他，罗恩会给他的肩膀一拳，金妮会轻吻他的面颊，但他只是……暂时不愿去想。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>树木挥舞着狰狞干瘪的枝干，单调的风声没有叶片摇摆的簌响。哈利回荡在这片阴郁的森林，手指在杂草中拂过，去寻找草丛中那个可能出现的微弱闪光。 </p><p>他正行走在几个小时前，他前去赴死的道路上，他曾以为，道路的后方在不断消失，而仅有的终点将引导他走向死亡。但是没有，在经历过劫后余生的庆幸后，他不确定自己是否在不负责地感到失望。 </p><p>他短暂放弃了开展一次崭新履行的机会，又一次回归这个遍布战火的疮籍世界，只为一个微弱的可能性。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>再往前走，树木就会变得疏落，那片漫溢着雾气的荒瘠的土地上，就连空气都会变得稀薄，正如逐渐消逝的生存的希望。他就是在那里使用复活石的，以亲人的话语迫协自己走向牺牲的方向。 </p><p>哈利站在那片空地中央，视线掠过参差不齐的草蕊，他甚至说不清在这斑驳的，曾肆意战火的泥土中寻找除去自己以外的脚印的理由，他曾太过于沉迷寻找自己放弃生命的内在合理性，甚至没有勇气伸出手指去触碰那些倾诉着爱语的身体是否真实，即使是片刻，他希望他们是真的存在。 </p><p>“感伤时事？”那个危险而完美的发音，打断了他此生为数不多的思考——与他曾在冥想盆所听到的如出一辙。 </p><p>“怎么世界上最伟大的黑魔王对这无意义的情感感到不屑？”哈利的眉毛因为不满而隆起，在棋盘上的将军被引导着走向国王之后，他完全有资格感怀而不接受质疑。 </p><p>“通常——” </p><p>但你现在甚至连这无义的事都做不了，你残破的灵魂正在前进与返回的中转点挣扎和腐朽。无意于刻薄，冰冷的事实蜷缩在嘴边等待陈述，它会进一步挫伤所有的伏地魔。 </p><p>“但并不是所有人都有机会重新欣赏自己临死前走过的道路。“对方的表情很平静，眼睛中流转的细碎光质无法连和和释读。仿佛尖涩的利器刺入喉咙，那些硬质的杂物牵拉着心脏的悸动，燃烧的痛苦在胃部翻滚，哈利点了点头，在发现自己无法发出嘶嚎以外的声响之后，无助地合拢了双唇。广袤的森林恢复了寂静。<br/>………..<br/>…….<br/>他是在一颗树木的根系旁找到那块石头的。那块黑色的砾石出现在哈利的视野边缘。光滑的切面无私地反射着阳光，灼热的空气环绕着它，周围的草屑在高温中碳化。像是过度运作，失去排热功能的机械，不去尝试就已知无法触摸。 </p><p>哈利缓慢地俯身，玻璃瓶口压进泥土，复活石滚落进瓶底。他将那块人们穷极一生渴望得到的珍贵宝物⸺自以为能够逃离死亡的，轻描淡写地装进口袋。继续他未曾短暂停顿但从未终止的脚步。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>步声在禁林的边缘停下，然后转变为急促的奔跑，他用尽全力冲向那摇摆着枝条，扭动和旋转身体的畸怪树木，捡起石头向那块结瘤投掷，试图赶在悔恨与恐惧在大脑中凝聚成形之前进入尖叫棚屋。 </p><p>踏着凹凸起伏吱呀作响的木板，走过在时间的磨蚀中成片剥落的墙壁，无视房间拐角处破碎的灯泡碎片，最后，他看到了，他厌恶，辱骂，并为之感到不屑的男人的身体。 </p><p>缅甸蛇的毒液破坏了凝血功能，不久前被灵魂闲置的躯壳上，贯穿式的伤口处目前还未形成凝固的血块，那些早已丧失生命体温的深红色液体，浸透了男人终日密不透风的黑袍下，白色的衬衫领口。他的眼睛始终没有闭合，即使夹杂着回忆的泪水早已干涸，他的眸中似乎仍然倒影着那一抹绿色。 </p><p>“Look at me. ”你曾对我说，现在我的眼睛正紧紧地将您的身体固定，你为什么不能再一次看着我？斯内普，教授。 </p><p>哈利的手指抚上眼睑，在片刻的停顿后，默默收回，什么也没有做。在对方将嘲讽的毒液全数灌进他的喉咙又断然结束自己的生命后，他什么也无法做。 </p><p>这太愚蠢了，他嘲笑着自己，以掩饰对这个男人的悔恨与苛责。 </p><p>“为什么非要做那个英雄？在我对你如此恨之入骨的时候”他脱口而出，混血王子书中所展示的魔咒被男孩肆无忌惮地投掷在周围的墙壁与窗户上，纷飞的木屑与玻璃激起一片热浪。 </p><p>“英雄？”哈利猛地回头，里德尔倚在门边，指骨无意地敲打着破碎的窗户“对我而言，他是那个无法释怀愚蠢的爱的可怜虫，拙劣的背叛者。”他的眼中夹杂着恼怒与刺眼的欣赏，像一块沉重的石子投进哈利的心脏。 </p><p>“只是作为一个幻影，你的话未免有些多了。”哈利眯起眼睛，杖尖对着门口的方向。 </p><p>“应有觉悟的人不是你吗？”里德尔迎着杖尖的灼光，指尖沿着魔杖向前推动，在即将触碰到对方手指的那一刻猝然停止。他的嘴角浮现出若有若无的笑意，半是侃谈半是嘲讽。 </p><p>不然我为何存在？ </p><p>“走？”里德尔转身像门口走去，留下哈利戒备地盯着隧道的方向。最后，漂浮咒的字节打破的凝固的空气，哈利移动着斯内普的身体，向通往外面的世界走去……<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>察觉到脚步声的临近，罗恩转过身，对友人的到来感到惊喜。但当他看清哈利杖尖悬浮的身体时，欣慰的微笑变为了惊恐的喊叫。 </p><p>“这是，斯内普！为什么？” </p><p>“因为，他是……”最后的音节溺毙于风尘，吸入进肺部，成为深入肌理的滞痛。“英雄“二字梗塞在喉咙，无法形成被推送出口的和弦与震动。 </p><p>他是莉莉面前的负罪者，伏地魔眼中的背叛者，哈利波特背后的救赎者……他复杂而多面化的一生充斥着对于戏剧性错误的悔恨，沉溺于阴影的偏执与刻薄，执拗与偏见构建的可笑对立，和，近乎机械般麻木的克制与无法被时间尘封的隐忍。用“英雄”二字来概括，不负责任切太过单薄。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于教授的故事不会在这里结束，我保证，这里的大多数人都有拥有一个趋于平静或者美好的结局。 </p><p>ps.我在复活石的描写上花费了时间，这是为什么？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他为战争付出了一切，但是我不能……”哈利听见自己的声音失去了刚性，怀疑和不确定的涡流在湖面旋转着卷入湖底沙地。 </p><p>“但是你不能说？就像邓布利多先生的死亡一样。没关系的，哈利。”赫敏从他身后走出来，给了他一个拥抱，然后转身去抱另一个。 </p><p>“这么快就回来了？”哈利将无处安放的手指插进口袋，“我借用了魔法部的飞路网。”赫敏把头埋在罗恩的肩膀上，声音在脖颈的压迫感中显得沉重。<br/>“所以，格兰杰先生和夫人身上的魔法消除了吗？”哈利沿着话题走下去，小心翼翼地将道路拓展到其他地方。 </p><p>“不完全是，”他看到赫敏缓慢地从罗恩的怀抱中挣脱出来，露出一个克制而悲伤的表情。“他们不时地计划下一场旅行，并对我的存在感到疑惑，不过，它们会消失的，我需要更耐心一些。” </p><p>她重新靠在罗恩身上，对于不尽人意的事实陈述似乎耗尽了她的全部精力，她的嘴角卷曲着疲惫，哈利觉得自己正赤裸地站在原地，不知所措。 </p><p>“是猫头鹰，学校的。”哈利从未如此感谢过这些多年寄发关于自己的绯闻，嘲讽，吹捧的花边新闻的猫头鹰群。 </p><p>“是麦格教授，她说我们仍然需要通过NEWT。”罗恩撕开信封，发出一声尖锐的哀嚎。 </p><p>“  “由于城堡遭受重创，本次开学日期将推迟两个月，原则上，城堡并没有为八年级学生提供食宿，但霍格沃兹对你们永远开放。” 这是什么意思？ ”红毛挥舞着手臂，把信纸拍在自己好兄弟的头上，把困惑的表情留给他的“万事通”小姐。 </p><p>“就是说我们可以选择留在学校或者家庭进行复习。”哈利夺过对方手中的信纸团成一团，转身塞进前者的后衣领，然后飞速走到赫敏身后。 </p><p>“我需要这里的图书馆，但会在周末回去。”赫敏把信纸发看了几遍，折叠着送进口袋，给了在自己身后推攘的男孩们一人一个爆栗。 </p><p>“我想回家陪妈妈。”罗恩呲牙咧嘴地捂住头，不忘记自我表达。“哥们要不要去我家？” </p><p>“不了，我想回格里莫广场12号看看克利切怎么样了。”他的目光紧紧地固定在鞋尖的石子上，“lier！”一个细微的声音尖叫着撕裂了他的心脏，他抬起头，好友理解的目光分外刺眼，一种无力的恼怒划过他的眼睛，最终，他合拢了嘴唇，脸部陷入一片荒疏的空白。<br/>………………<br/>…………<br/>“克利切？”哈利试探性询问着，试图在这腥甜的空气中捕捉到一丝魔法流动的痕迹，或是一声轻微的爆鸣声响。黏腻的空气仍然牢牢地挂在他的皮肤上，增加了这片阴沉的土地带来的不适感。 </p><p>没有，什么也没有。他不知道自己到底在期待什么。灰尘覆盖着这片长期没有生物涉足的室内荒地，古老银饰的蒙尘足以构成一个个体死亡的斑驳铁证。他举起魔杖，步伐缓慢地向厨房移动，那是克利切通常会长时间停留的地方。 </p><p>厨房的门被拉开时，他离破碎的家养小精灵身体只有一步之遥。 </p><p>地板的血迹早已干涸为斑驳，铁腥在风蚀中消散。家养小精灵的魔法保护它们的尸体不会腐烂，几个月前被截断的脖颈处，参差不齐的断骨与肌肉参差可见。 </p><p>而他，哈利波特，所能进行的，只有模仿布莱克夫人的做法，把克利切的头颅粘在房间里那块木板上，以完成这个布莱克家族的小精灵，最后的病态理想。 </p><p>梅林操他的该死的吊带袜。 </p><p>他在阁楼上闲逛着，手指抚摸着楼阁的栏杆，指缝间满是沉积的浮尘，他穿梭于楼梯与房间，那些厚积的尘土，他暂时不愿打扫，也无从下手。 </p><p>那张布满灰尘的挂毯，小天狼星曾指着上面被焦斑覆盖的英文 ，他说：“你永远是你自己。”不存在迷途知返;那个流淌着家养小精灵血液的厨房，小天狼星曾在里面敲击着锅碗，唱着“快乐的鹰头马尾有翼兽”；还有那扇现在半掩的木门，小天狼星经常从紧闭的门中走出，向蹲在楼梯间偷听未果的他抛去一个眼神…… </p><p>他来到这座公寓，妄图利用布莱克家族堪比辉煌的图书馆探求魔法石与灵魂研究之间的秘密，但这所曾经属于小天狼星的房子，却不断的强调着他已经失去他的事实。 </p><p>绝望感如同嵌入海底的巨楔，溺毙于闭塞的海水之下包裹着无法被浪潮击打的死寂。愈发难以吸取的空气似乎并没有如想象般均匀的在空间里陈铺和延伸。他冲出走廊，伏在台阶上干呕，像一个堕落的麻瓜醉汉，甚至疯女人的画像在他身后的咆哮声都变得渺远。 </p><p>有什么东西勾住了他的头发，试图将他的脑袋向上拉扯，他扭转了手掌着地的方向，将自己翻过身，当他的视野是一片天空时，他知道自己正艰难地坐在台阶上。 </p><p>他抬起头仰望着那种猫头鹰，无暇惊讶于对方人性化的表达，猫头鹰黑黄色的领域是其隶属于魔法部的标志。 </p><p>“好吧，好吧。”他喃喃自语着，抓住信封，沿着扶手上抬起身体，跌跌撞撞地向屋内走去，同时把手探进口袋摸索着裁纸刀。 </p><p>当生锈的刀刃插入纸侧的夹层，实质化的愤怒牢牢地钳住了他的手臂。这个半生受困于战争的男孩，不想又一次回到人们面前，充当那个无所不能的幻想。 </p><p>折叠整齐的浅褐色的纸页滑落在大腿上，背面扣着刺眼的魔法部徽章。 </p><p>尊敬的哈利詹姆斯波特先生，<br/>非常荣幸地通知您，您已被授予梅林勋章，请于12日下午（今天）来到部长办公室，我们将与您商讨颁授仪式。<br/>代理部长：麦森尔·沃克 </p><p>就这样迫切地想要扶植新的希望？在学校尚未重建，甚至部长尚未提选的时候？ </p><p>哈利捋了一把头发，抓起壁炉边的飞路粉，一缕灰白色的粉尘流进炉火，燃起绿色的火焰。 </p><p>“如果我是你，我不会穿的像家养小精灵一样走进魔法部，糟糕的衣着会提前消耗掉你的名声，波特。”里德尔突然出现在他面前。他背对着自己，火光擦过他的颧骨，黑袍遮挡住一片炉火。 </p><p>“操你的里德尔。”波特将手中余下的粉末扬洒在对方脸上，房间里回荡着他愤然踱步的声响。 </p><p>“一如既往的粗鲁，波特。”哈利身后的声音说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邀请女生去舞会是一个，让布莱克家族的镜子说出“差强人意”这个词绝对称得上他人生的又一个戏剧性壮举。他应该庆幸四年级那件除学院袍外唯一的正统巫师服还勉强合身。 </p><p>“扔掉你的红领带！年轻人，去左边的柜子里拿一个胸针。不不不，敞开你的领口吧，没有领带束缚的衣领更加奇怪！” </p><p>镜子的咆哮声扩散到耳边，只剩下零星模糊不清的轮廓，哈利踌躇着把他唯一的学院领带塞进衣柜。沮丧地发现耳边那个恼人的声音说的不错，如果他希望尽早从与格兰芬多学院的捆绑状态下逃脱，那么不断用于学院相关的服饰对刻板印象进行加固和强化将称不上是一个选择。他真的应该订购一批新的衣服了，还有，扔到那副该死的眼镜。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>网格状的铁丝不断重叠和交错，齿轮压合旋转与锁链碰撞的金属声响代表着巫师界最为先进的科技。哈利走出电梯，在大厅中央环视着这个融合了半现代风格怪异之处的狂想式建筑，几只家养小精灵正在擦拭着那些黑色磁石构成的拱形门洞。 </p><p>不同于作为战争主战场的霍格沃兹，魔法部的建筑本身在战争中所承受的最大的损失，大概就是那座被击碎的部长塑像。<br/>……<br/>“啊哈！是你！哈利波特先生！”一个矮小的人从一扇分外华丽的门中走出来，哈利甚至不必费心辨识那块镀金的门牌。麦森尔·沃克，稀疏而整齐的金发，联结完美的领带末端被他高耸的腹部托住，赋予戏剧性的体型奠定了滑稽的基调，即使是修剪整齐的山羊胡也无法拯救他的威严。 </p><p>“哈利波特。”哈利握住对方短粗肿胀的手指，没来由地对那些勒住指节的红宝石戒指感到烦躁。“我是来申请梅林勋章的。”他松开手，指尖悄无声息地在口袋的纸巾上擦拭着。 </p><p>“救世主不需要为自己申请梅林勋章，您一定是一等功勋。”眼前的男人夸张地咧着嘴，露出过多明亮的牙齿。哈利看到他眼睛中那些陈腐的期待，那是对虚荣的报警将被接受的强烈渴求。 </p><p>“不，我是说，我希望申请霍格沃兹上任校长，双重间谍，西弗勒斯·斯内普的梅林勋章。”不适感沿着脊柱向下传递，哈利侧过身，停止注视对方皱缩在一起的五官，指尖搓动着口袋内侧的夹层。 </p><p>显而易见地恼怒攀上他的侧脸，沃克试图不耐烦地挥了挥手，却在直视到哈利双眼时停止了动作“我讨厌这样说，但如果没有足够的证据……”一个显而易见的借口被推脱上岸，优秀。 </p><p>“伏地魔在霍格沃兹最后的战斗中承认了这一点。”哈利毫不客气截断他的话，双手隔着口袋交握在一起。 </p><p>“但是学生的言论不能够作为充分的证据，颠倒战争的功过将会受到十分严重的指控，波特先生。”现在他又试图充当法律的坚决维护者了。沃克的目光躲闪着，擦过哈利的肩膀，紧盯着哈利身后的画像，那是他在政界最崇拜的榜样，福吉。 </p><p>“你在暗示，魔法部的工作人员并没有在最后的战役中为霍格沃兹提供援助？在那片承载着英国巫师界希望的土地上？”哈利没有在看沃克，一个更需要被关注的人物出现在的视野。 </p><p>“否则，偌大的战争怎么会连一个“合适的证人都没有？”他的目光停留在里德尔的脸上，对方苍白的手指咬着嘴边，浅薄的双唇开合着，编码着他此刻所需要的社交语言。 </p><p>【“很好。”】他听到男人嘴角刺眼的愉悦，他模仿着男人的姿势，将身体向后倾倒，双手叠放在膝盖上，指甲敲击着大腿的衣料。 </p><p>【“把背挺起来，肩膀放松，在你没有信心的时候，过于狂妄的言语不能因为模仿而诞生价值。”】 </p><p>里德尔站在他身后，双手撑在高背椅的扶手上，低语声在哈利头顶的上方响起，这几乎使他那岌岌可危的注意力分崩离析。 </p><p>再坚持一下，他咬住脸颊内侧的皮肤，腥甜味在口腔中冲撞出一条血路。 </p><p>“这只是一个提议，但救世主的名号可不仅仅是用于宣传，我会使用它索求回报。祝您有美好的下午。”优越而傲慢的，哈利的双唇与里德尔的身形重叠在一起，不亚于耳语的声音从喉咙中卷出，拥有着柔滑的质地，这一刻，他不只是他自己。 </p><p>“你不能⸺”对方的回答已经不再重要，里德尔在向他靠近，修长的手指在触碰到他肩膀的衣料前一瞬离开，像是交错，又像是没有。 </p><p>“走了。”对方漫不经心的语调飘进耳朵，牵引着哈利的手指覆上门柄。他知道他应该离开，他比任何时候都清楚他应该这样做。<br/>……<br/>“波特？”拉开木门的那一刻，只有马尔福惊愕的双眼。“我听到你们的谈话了。”对方浅色的眉毛拧在一起，浅灰眸子中的脉络遮挡了难以察觉的神色，这不像是他，哈利一时间无法将对方与曾经那个傲慢得像是鼻子下放了粪蛋的男孩相重合。 </p><p>“哦。我的行为使你困扰吗？”哈利侧身穿过对方的身体与门的缝隙，对对方显而易见的威胁置之不理。 </p><p>“波特！”他听到身后的人恼怒的咆哮。 </p><p>“怎么？”他傲慢地转身，眯起眼睛直视对方整齐的发梢。他刚刚用这样的方法解决沃克，现在，他打算用来解决另一个。 </p><p>对方没有在看他，只留给他一个一丝不苟的后脑勺。似乎刚才近乎失真的咆哮只存在于他的脑海。一只纸鹤飞过他的肩膀，在降落在他手掌的瞬间伸展开纸页。 </p><p>“不要白费力气，人们只会被自己愿意相信的事物所麻痹，任何报价都是不会被接受的，让院长安眠吧，这是他想要的。” </p><p>是吗？我明白了。纸页被团成一团揉进口袋。那么如果，人们相信他呢？不，是人们相信我，即使只是暂时的。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>格里莫广场的保护咒使他不能使用飞路网，他将不得不冒险穿过走廊。那个留着口水的恶毒老太会始终用她那尖刻的目光紧紧地盯着这个亵渎老屋神圣的外来者。 </p><p>帷幕即将被拉上的那一刻，人性化的表示从墙壁中传来，出乎意料地。 </p><p>“我的儿子也喜欢这个树藤形的胸针，这并不是说我在赞扬你。”他听到那个老人的声音，苍老而平静。她就像一个普通的，早已离去的旧物一样，发表着自己在旧日沉积的那些余烬。 </p><p>“很高兴与您进行更加有效的谈话，您的儿子是个英雄，夫人。”他从善地接住话题，沿着谈话应该进行的方向咬了下去，是从什么时刻开始学会用这种方法索要自己想得到的消息？ </p><p>显而易见地沉默过后，画像中的女人用手帕擦了擦双眼，从苍老的管道中挤出一声叹息。“你不需要赢得我的好感年轻人，我愚蠢的大儿子早已给了你访问黑人图书馆的权利，你掠去了我的一切家产，包括这里最珍贵的财富，布莱克图书馆。” </p><p>“感谢您，夫人。”哈利向画像欠身，刻意忘记拉上画像上的帷幕。尖叫声不会再出现在这栋房子里，试图用尖锐的边缘割伤他的耳膜，他知道。 </p><p>他好像一夜之间掌控了一切，他将学会用最锋利的匕首将全然是腐朽开膛破肚。那个名为里德尔的权杖引导着他的手臂，他被扶持着走向神坻，那是他从未希望达到的岸堤。 </p><p>为什么？伟大的黑魔王即使死亡也要以我之力登基？可他终究只是我的幻想罢了。 </p><p>而自己，哈利波特，一个曾经不畏惧走向死亡的男孩，甚至不愿意深探那些埋藏在幻影的话语中，自身欲望的井底。 </p><p>是时候去图书馆看看了。哈利将空气用力压进肺腔，在满阶的尘土上又留下一个脚印。 </p><p>房间的储物架上，复活石仍然沉在玻璃瓶底，黑色的切面周围是升腾的蒸汽，灼热而无法触碰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有一页能够存在于禁书区之外的手稿。那些缠绕着铁链，沾染着暗红色印记的书籍栖息在陈腐的书架上，发出轻微的呼吸声，书的呼吸声。这是一片禁域魔法的暗色沃土。 </p><p>“F5区书架上有一些关于灵魂魔法的书籍，但不要妄想书中存在“复活石”这类荒谬的神话产物。”里德尔在书架周围徘徊着，背对着他在寻找着什么，锋利的脊背遮挡住一片籍土。 </p><p>“你很了解这里？”例行公事般的询问并不是完全丧失意义，不加遮掩的不耐烦漂浮在模糊不清的连音表面，无论如何，幻象都无法给出他本身未经历的答案。 </p><p>“算是。”书页翻起的脆响隐藏了身后的一声嗤笑，“当我年少时，我曾决定翻阅完霍格沃兹图书馆里所有有价值的藏书，直到“家族图书馆”的出现，这让我的雄伟目标沦为笑谈。” </p><p>的确，现实对于一个脑子里塞满野性的孤儿院孩子而言太过于惨淡 。哈利点了点头，半是应付，半是理解。他沉溺于可以缝合幻影嘴唇的轻而易举，至于那些他本不曾了解的事，他没有察觉，或是不愿去深究，又或许是没有探寻的勇气。 </p><p>“自以为对灵魂很了解？”哈利从书架上随意取出一本书册，试探性地触碰着平凡的封面。 </p><p>“注意你的措辞，波特，是，我，很了解。”身后的翻书声停止了，面对一个显然不是需要认真对待的学术性问题。荒诞与愚蠢的高傲从那些积尘的墙角，半粘连的书页，木质书架的凹槽间渗透出来，在晦暗的空间投下单调的阴影。 </p><p>“有趣。”他摇动着头颅，张开嘴，“如果真的如此，恐怕不会使用魂器这种愚蠢的东西。”这不像是他会说的话，只少不是几个月前的他，冰冷的迫协语调是黑魔王的惯用伎俩，不是他的。 </p><p>里德尔冷哼一声，像一个无助于现实的孩子，在刚刚的对决中被打败了，不再说话。哈利骄傲地决定在他的人生成就书上勾上一笔。<br/>……<br/>他将纸页向后拉扯，并且很快就对这个决定感到后悔。书页停留在一个巨大的墨绿色图腾上，那些缠绕在一起的“美杜莎头发”结成了一个骷髅的形状，每一个鳞片都被涂抹上了磷粉，油灯暗黄色的光晕点燃了它们幽绿色的火种，仅仅是看着就令他的皮肤爬行。 </p><p>图腾下面的一行小字像是被变色墨汁调染过“印记多数滞留于灵魂，会伴随着灵魂进行下一次旅行，直到灵魂在循环中殆尽。” </p><p>哈利将书页合上，他感到恶心。不是因为魔法背后的沉重，而是因为那瞬错觉般的兴奋，那颗仿佛不属于自己的心脏在震颤中皱缩。原本早已麻木的那篇区域被一种可怕的拉动感引导着，仿佛他站一片纯白之间不知所措。他不能接受这个，邪恶的，这不是他，绝不！ </p><p>“冷静点，男孩。”男人血色的双眼刀刃般划过男孩皱起的眉峰，“灵魂的标记大多都是平等的，在亚瑟王时期，甚至有少数黑巫师利用这种方式在每一世伟大的旅途中寻找自己的伴侣。” </p><p>“所以，你是想要告诉我，直到你发明了尸骨再现，才打破了原本平等的灵魂捆绑的合理性？”他将手臂环绕在胸前，在凌驾于对方的逻辑之外，准确地察觉到了那些被刻意略去的部分，迅速地将刃锋插入其中。 </p><p>“可以这样理解。”不明意味的掌声在男人开合地手掌间响起，对方暗色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他的嘴唇，不可一世地赞许勾勒着他身体的每一个弧线。“但我始终认为，魔法上的征服，远比将人沉溺与无知的海洋，自以为有资格定夺他人的命运，认为对方的道路可以由你来抉择，要高尚的多，即使你的目标，是世俗意义上，最伟大的利益。毕竟，接受者至少知道自己即将面对的是什么。” </p><p>最后，他的双手离开书页，他将书本推向一旁，手肘架在桌面上，指尖交错着支撑起头部。“另外，灵魂可不是容易被束缚的东西，无视接受者诉求的强制能带来的只有⸺” </p><p>“杀戮。”男孩替他揭示了谜底，像是告诉对方，又好似警告自己。 </p><p>“没错。”里德尔的身形消失在半掩合的木门，几分钟前被翻阅的书籍还停留在桌子上，肉眼可见的淡黄色书页，粗糙而真实的，夹杂着风化树木的质感，不同于触碰者本身。 </p><p>“或许你是对的。”寂寥的字符推出一道平滑的弧线，一切又回到初始的一点。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>阁楼响起了接连不断的钟声，哈利离开图书馆，将衣架顶端的长袍外套拉扯着披在身上，系上衬衫最上方的纽扣，从壁炉旁的碗中抓起一把飞路粉。 </p><p>“戈德里克山谷。”<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>“好久不见，斯内普教授。”他俯身看着那块冰冷的石碑，指尖敬畏地触碰着石头凹痕处的碑文。 </p><p>生命的腐朽将被遗落在垂幕之后 </p><p>“很惊讶吗？我来看你。”冬青木的尖端挽出一段波浪，魔杖被收回，哈利用手掌抓住了百合花环，靠在石碑旁边。 </p><p>“您是我认识的最勇敢的人之一，无论如何，你得到了我的尊重。即使我你对我的骄傲自大不屑一顾。”他停顿了一下，试图吞咽掉喉咙里的肿块。 </p><p>“我仍然无法原谅你对于年幼无知的我所做的，但这是你应得的。即使上面刻写的是我的名字。”他俯下身，将梅林勋章放置在石碑上，“我拒绝了颁奖仪式，或许是因为我可能永远都是那个格兰芬多的巨怪吧。”他将手掌紧贴在胸口，那里有着血与骨构成的围墙，存放着柔软而有力的心脏。 </p><p>“我仍然不知道该如何面对你，即使你的灵魂早已前进。”耳边的风声嘲弄般呼啸着，他手指冰冷，血液似乎在血管中逆转了方向。 </p><p>“除去那双眼睛，我与她早已没有什么相似之处了，如果是你的话，应该会感到失望吧。”哈利在石碑旁坐下，将手臂撑在膝盖上，双手抓握在一起，“但我只是我啊，教授。”隐忍的啜泣声<br/>很快被空中的急流打散。什么也没有发生，是的，什么也没有。 </p><p>如果赫敏在他身边的话，那个敏锐的女孩一定能够透过他眼底那些破碎的光斑察觉到什么，那些埋葬在深井里阴郁的克制，亦或是苍白的疼痛与遗憾。 </p><p>但他的周围只有里德尔，那个只能表露出鳄鱼的怜悯的谵妄或是幻影。 </p><p>原来是懦夫的人是我啊，不然的话，这番话本应该在校长办公室的画像前说的。 </p><p>“那就这样吧，教授”哈利抬起手，驱赶了伏在刻痕处的甲虫，风尘中扬起的长袍下摆逐渐消失，只留下隐约可见的轮廓。 </p><p>石碑上那只肥胖的甲虫扭动了一下臃肿的身体，张开翅膀，飞走夜空。老房的后门传来一声轻微的爆鸣，幻影移形的男孩坐在台阶上，手指肆意地抓了一把乱发，一声夹杂着嘲笑的叹息，他扬起头，路灯的光线直射在他的脸上。他的眼底满是斑驳的灯光，是的，他刚刚完成了一个精美的表演，计算的结果得到了检验。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文章提及了5个人<br/>关于教授的部分还有一章就结束了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将杯中的最后一滴水饮尽，他站起来，转身整理着长袍，下一个路口的路灯下，那个蓬乱头发的女孩正在担忧地看着他。 </p><p>“别担心，赫敏。”他快步走上去，拍了拍女孩的肩膀，顺理成章地揽过女孩的身体旋转了三圈，直到扭动的空气吞噬了黑暗中的最后一片袍角。 </p><p>“你知道我做不到！”一旦摸索着寻找到了平衡，赫敏便以最快的速度推开了他，后退一步，跨坐在椅子上。 </p><p>“你刚才的一番话会被渲染，被曲解至极致，并在明早8点准时刊登上预言家日报，他们会把你丑化成食死徒的爪牙，战争的幕后推动者，疾病与混乱的领导者，并自诩正义的决裁者。” </p><p>是啊，多么合理的递进关系，过于刻意而锐利的措辞如同荆棘一般蔓生在周围，刺痛了哈利的心脏。 </p><p>“当然⸺”她在话题的交叉口略做停顿，手指不由自主地抓挠着脸颊，“这不是我最担心的，你有应对那些自以为是地，咄咄逼人的媒体的能力。” </p><p>“我只是想知道，你是否一切都好。告诉我。”如同执着的攀登者焦虑而恳切地越过每一个参差起伏的山峰，这些语句中包含的情感足够灼热，几乎令他的心脏衍生出抽痛。 </p><p>她总是毫不吝于给予这些问心无愧的勇气与真诚，而他，像是那个需要被照料的犹豫不决者。 </p><p>“媒体不会挑战救世主的权威，在战争刚刚结束的时候，他们更想知道为什么救世主会去看望一个食死徒，除非他是一个英雄。”哈利握住杯柄的手指并拢在一起。细弱的钢丝架在峡谷之间，而他正在手握着克制的平衡杆试图越过这条线。 </p><p>房屋中的炉火不知在什么时候已经燃尽了，如同悄然流逝的时间，收拢起一片黑暗。赫敏看着他，他的脸颊在阴影里遗失了表情，只有鼻尖与颧骨处能看到些许光斑。他早已解开束腰的皮带，崭新的黑色长袍披在肩膀上，将他的轮廓修剪地很锐利，这不是原先的他会做的事情。 </p><p>“你没有回答我的问题。”她放下茶杯，拉开椅子，将胳膊环过肩膀，执拗而不容置疑。 </p><p>刚才那个深不可测的的渊口消失了。他身体的每一块肌肉松散着下垂，惶恐无措的焦虑感填充了所有的骨骼缝隙，他看起来像是很疲惫，像是……被打败了。 </p><p>她从未想到过这一点，这听上去像是一切的终结。 </p><p>从魔法石到最后一战，她和他一起经历了无数场战役，他们无数次被迫或者刻意站在战争的尖端，周围是，废墟，血液，与残土。她见过他气恼地大声喊叫，将桌面的器皿挥向地板；她见过他因为疼痛而声嘶力竭，身体颤抖肌肉痉挛；她见过他提及父母时的不连贯语句，无法抬起的下垂眼睑……但他，从未看上去像是……被打败了，他们都早已习惯了，好像他本就是，理应当如此强大。 </p><p>但他们都忘记了，哈利波特，抛开那些愚蠢的救世臆想和资本逐利对象外，只是一个被迫卷入战争，一次又一次经历自杀式成长的孩子罢了，救世主的价值截止于战争，资本家的榨取也会随着时间的流逝而停滞，人们最终会忘记他，抛弃他，如同面对不再产生价值的玩具。而她，赫敏格兰杰，在看向他的时候，看到的是此生不会背叛的挚友，是真正的，拥有血肉与骨骼的，人类。 </p><p>“没有，但是会好的。”她译出了那些残散词骸中的自我怀疑，那些恼人的不确定语气。他的指尖扎进沙发，不甘与控诉的冷汗浸湿了头发。她知道他多么希望自己能够和从前一样不可一世地乐观，但他变了，一旦他挖掘到了深藏于地底的那些不可言状，他将无法对这显而易见的不合理表达麻木与无感，他无法支付改变带来的代价，纵使世界一成不变。 </p><p>“你看起来很糟糕，当然，不是指外表。”赫敏吞咽了一口茶，小心翼翼地收敛起自己所抱持的期待，试图使自己的语言变得柔和。 </p><p>“你说的对。”他的回答迅速而不假思索。“只是暂时不再提它，好吗？”哈利揉捏着眉心，试图使周围的场景变得清晰而不是逐渐在模糊中融和。他仍然无法做到编排他的挚友，不情愿也不能够。 </p><p>【“你明明拥有更完美的解决方式，放弃它是愚蠢的，男孩。”】里德尔的出现偏转了哈利的目光，那个傲慢的男人倚在墙壁上，发出刺耳的嘲笑。 </p><p>她看着他，他的眼睛擦过她的发丝，视线定格在布莱克老宅晦暗空荡的墙壁上，他的眼睛中似乎栖居着某些奇怪的形状，她转过身，沿着他的视线游走，那里仍是空荡一片，她一无所获。 </p><p>“陪我一起等待黎明？”哈利向对方伸出手。 </p><p>“好……”她迟疑着，即使他们都深知治愈伤口的前提是拔去深可入骨的尖刺，刮去腐肉和重塑皮肤，但她还是心软了，“我陪你一起等待黎明。” </p><p>无论如何，她和罗恩早已决定和他一起度过那些苦难，无论发生什么。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>甚至不需要托词，赫敏在布莱克的老宅里找了一个房间，决定在这里停留几天，她寄给罗恩的邀请信被回绝了，罗恩需要很多时间来弥补去年对家人的陪伴。 </p><p>伦敦的夜很深，稀疏的碎光闪烁在建筑边角的金属上，至于其他的，都是被潮气包裹的死寂。 </p><p>赫敏合上书本，准备去卫生间进行简单的洗漱，准备去结束这个低落的日子。<br/>……<br/>“睡不着？”她从她坚定的目标中退回来，看着斜靠在沙发上的男孩。对方的眼睛定格在书页上，正在以清晰的疑问句自言自语，这绝对不是一种良性的自我娱乐。 </p><p>【“所以Darkharbourage中的a应该改拉长，把g缩短，是吗？” 】</p><p>【“没错，还有控制魔力的输出，波特，不要假装注意不到它。” 】</p><p>赫敏看到男孩低声念了句什么，风暴在房间中骤然升起，黑暗的浪潮推涌了孤岛的每一处狭角。赫敏感觉自己被钉在墙上，迫协感刺入胸骨，似乎有什么在黑暗中悸动着，沉重的分量足以使空气变粘，无法移动的恐惧贪婪地吞噬着她，舌头上的灰烬品尝起来像是绝望，她抗拒这些，尤其是那些无法感知的时长……<br/>……<br/>“抱歉，我不知道你在这里。”只是一瞬，所有的异样都消失了，祖母绿色的眸子看着她，浮于表层的歉意之下是尚未褪去余温的沸腾的恶意。 </p><p>“你在干什么？”她防御性地用双手护住自己的脖颈，身体无法克制地颤抖着。 </p><p>【“因为这个傻瓜不小心在魔咒中注入了太多的魔法⸺” 】</p><p>“灰色魔法，魔法部禁止的东西。”哈利瞪了里德尔一眼，将手中的书页翻扯着哗哗作响。他拨动着笔筒，从中抽取一根羽毛笔，在不知名的书籍上涂抹了两个圈，“但是魔法部的话通常都是在放屁。” </p><p>最后，他抬起头，目光冷静，吐字清晰地总结到。 </p><p>“我再去休息一下，另外，如果你睡不着的话，”赫敏左手的手指穿过头发，指尖扎进头皮，右手在背包中翻找着，把一个信封递给他。 </p><p>“是麦格教授的信，我们被邀请参观霍格沃兹的开学典礼。毕竟，我可不是凭直觉来找你的。” </p><p>她坚定不移地走向房间，即使她清楚，这一晚，她将不会再拥有任何睡眠。<br/>…………分割线………………<br/>很烂，非常烂，达不到预期</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏是被阁楼传来的敲钟声叫醒的，钟摆震荡的声音似乎比以往持续的长了一点。她穿上外套走向大厅，哈利仍然半靠在沙发上，一只手漫不经心地在那本不知名的书上翻动着，一只手半遮掩着书页上的字符与被印为图画的大片油墨。 </p><p>半米之隔，一个世界之外，邀请信的信纸被展开在桌面上，显然已经查阅过了。 </p><p>“早上好。”哈利对她点了点头，下垂的嘴角略微上钩，把施了保温咒的早饭向她的方向推了推，压住桌面上卷成卷的报纸。 </p><p>“这不敢相信你居然还没有打开它。”赫敏的手臂穿过餐盘，把那“无用的东西”从盘底抽出来。 </p><p>“没有必要，战争题材不会占据今天的任何版面。”哈利将喝空的茶杯放回到桌子上，取出魔杖将它变成一只乌鸦。“嘘，小声点。”乌鸦发出一声凄厉的尖叫，哈利一把抓住乌鸦的脖颈，又把它变回茶杯，刻意保留了一根羽毛。 </p><p>赫敏不甘心地把报纸翻来覆去地翻看着，又抓起纸页的边缘抖了抖，最终把废纸揉成一团扔进壁炉，得出了与前者相同的结论。 </p><p>“我以为你会先选择复习NEWT考试？”对方反问着，从书堆中戳捡出另一本书，手指漫不经心地在泛黄的书页上拖动。那是一本明显被水浸泡过的书本，皱缩的纸页缀有一行犀利而潦草的字母： </p><p>“混血王子” </p><p>赫敏张了张嘴，声音从四肢传来，联结在一起，由于过于深入而直达肌理，丧失了喷涌而出的能力，不安，愤怒与欣慰熔蚀成不稳定因子，伴随着每一次呼吸摩擦出火花，聚拢起沉默的浓云，经久不散。<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>当意料之中的事物从暗穴中走来，所有对未知的恐惧与期待都成为了不必要的投资。 </p><p>这天早上的报纸似乎比原先的任何一份都具有更厚重的油墨味。一袭黑衣的救世主在墓碑前单膝下跪，放下花环的动作被单独剪切下来，在头版上重复播放。巨大的标题“西弗勒斯斯内普，伟大的导师，光荣的情报者？”的字样填充了头版三分之一的版面。 </p><p>“哦，这个标题真是喜人极了。”赫敏将餐叉插进蛋糕，在自己的麦片粥里加了半勺糖。 </p><p>“陈词滥调的奉承。”对方发出一声嗤笑，搅拌红茶的茶匙被磕放在底碟边缘，发出一声脆响。“还有，你现在变得很像罗恩，你知道吗？”哈利正在试图把自己的腿放在高背椅的扶手上，脖颈突然被赫敏用手臂锁住。 </p><p>“听听这个，‘正义的魔法部不允许任何一个英雄的名声蒙受耻辱’。”哈利把报纸聚到赫敏眼前，等待赫敏接过报纸的瞬间低头挣脱束缚，把自己的四肢堆放进赫敏对面的高背椅上。 </p><p>“还有这个‘他的泪水絮凝在眼眶。’他们的英雄可真是多愁善感。”赫敏把口中的麦片艰难地咽下去，“我真不敢相信他们可以这样说。” </p><p>“就好像一个百合花环能够偿还他被迫栖居于阴影的后半生一样。“ </p><p>这对他而已没有意义，只是我称不上救赎的补偿，他的灵魂深处地狱，而我无法挽回星点光泽。 </p><p>“这不是你的错。” </p><p>“我知道。” </p><p>哈利把头埋在自己碗里。谁也没有再说话，默契促使了共同沉默，空气似乎凝固而无法置换，声带在这单调的劈啪作响的炉火声中丧失了振动能力。 </p><p>直到赫敏的眉毛向内收拢：“你带了胸针？”她指着报中男人黑色大衣上的一个闪烁的光点。 </p><p>“是的，我带了胸针。”一句平淡无奇的回答，好像以前都是它原本的样子。 </p><p>【“是的，他带了胸针。”】里德尔的声音刚刚在空中消散，而赫敏的世界早已再一次陷入沉寂，有那样的两秒钟是单独属于哈利自己的，唐突而断然。 </p><p>他的手指突然抬起，手腕向上翻转拂过眼睛框架的边角，去触碰里德尔手中的老旧怀表。对方抬起手指扣住了怀表边缘的金属锁扣，光滑的金属造物自然地沿着手掌滑进口袋，里德尔的目光始终停驻在窗外，沿着花丛间扭曲的小路延伸，短暂的插曲无法将其收束。 </p><p>“滋拉⸺”木质椅角被拖拉着，尖锐的边缘划过早已褪去釉质的瓷砖，粗砺的声音擦过人类可视音域的边缘。里德尔转过身，无聊的眼神里穿插着遗憾，一种类似于妥协的单质被孕育着，最终将一切所包裹。 </p><p>“怎么了？”他听到赫敏说。 </p><p>“没事。”哈利的眼睛紧盯着里德尔目光的方向，那是她眼中的一片空白。 </p><p>“去霍格沃兹吧，今天是开学宴，记得吗？”赫敏别开了上一个话题，把对那些皇而堂之的改变的质疑浸泡进肚子。“我们需要放松一下，也算是对你经常错过开学宴的补偿？” </p><p>“放松？”赫敏看到哈利把两枚防跟踪弹放进口袋，“我只希望霍格沃兹的学院旗目前是完整的。” </p><p>他站起身，整理着衣袍边缘的折角，阳光侧打在他的身上，削利了他肩膀的棱角，幻影移形搅动的空气拍打在她的脸上，赫敏一瞬间被拉入恍惚的迷瘴。 </p><p>斯内普教授的事件彻底过去之后，他改变了，那些她所熟悉的特质正在消失，而她无法给予评价，她已经不是第一次感到无措，但此时的赫敏并不知道，这件事不是真正重塑他的，它或许可以作为一个开端，但它永远不是结束。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>